


Стирая запреты

by Da_Lila



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Group Sex, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 22:21:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17989571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Da_Lila/pseuds/Da_Lila
Summary: Может ли жажда заставить Елену потерять контроль? Сможет ли она себя обуздать? Сможет ли сделать обещанный выбор? И главное – смогут ли братья Сальваторе принять ее решение? Когда запреты разрушены, а границы дозволенного стерты, все становится невероятно простым…





	Стирая запреты

Жажда…

Считаете это чувство знакомым? Уверены, что испытывали его? О, как же вы ошибаетесь!

Счастливые слепцы… Вы даже не представляете, _что_ такое жажда.

Когда твои внутренности сгорают, когда от боли в венах хочется содрать с себя кожу, когда от одного только запаха все внутри дрожит от предвкушения…

Вот тогда это жажда! И нет от нее спасения – ни вам, ни мне.

Это проклятие и дар одновременно. Инстинкт, которому невозможно противиться. Желание, которое нельзя игнорировать. Хуже наркотической зависимости. В разы хуже. Ведь от зависимости можно избавиться, от жажды – нет.

Вы никогда этого не поймете. И, видит бог, я тоже не понимала. В той, прошлой жизни мне казалось, что справиться с жаждой для вампира – словно утолить человеческий голод. Непростительное заблуждение, за которое мне еще предстоит расплатиться. И не чем бы то ни было – душой. Вот только, боюсь, борьба за нее давно проиграна…

Я смотрю на вас – и не вижу ничего, кроме вен с бегущей внутри кровью. В некоторых местах просматривается отчетливая пульсация, и я не могу оторвать взгляд от этого завораживающего великолепия. Красная пелена застилает глаза; я прикрываю их на миг, погружаясь в самый прекрасный звук на свете – стук ваших сердец. Затем жадно вдыхаю аромат крови, отрываю глаза – потемневшие, с хорошо просматривающейся сеткой капилляров вокруг – и медленно обвожу взглядом помещение.

Выбираю первую жертву. Облизываю в предвкушении губы.

– Готова? – слышу тихий голос. Почему я раньше не замечала, какая чувственная хрипотца в нем скользит?

Ты стоишь сзади, собственнически обхватив мою талию. И я не возражаю. Сейчас мы на одной волне – я знаю, _чувствую_ это. Ты готов меня вести, а я – наверное, впервые за все время, – готова пойти следом.

Ты опускаешь руки ниже и сжимаешь мои бедра. Замираешь, ожидая моей реакции, и, убедившись, что я не против, с силой притягиваешь меня к себе. Так, чтобы я чувствовала, _насколько_ ты заведен происходящим.

О да, Деймон, я чувствую. И уже почти не боюсь признать, что мне это нравится.

– Вперед, Елена, – шепчешь на ухо.

Горячее дыхание опаляет висок; я вздрагиваю, словно от электрического разряда, невольно откидываю голову назад – тебе на плечо – и прижимаюсь ближе.

Ты рычишь – _о, как же это возбуждает!_ – и плавно толкаешь меня вперед.

«Потом» – улавливаю я безмолвное обещание и с удовольствием принимаю правила игры.

Ты еще не знаешь, как далеко я готова зайти.

Потому что я намерена навсегда избавиться от страданий. Разрушить барьеры, воплотить в жизнь фантазии, позволить случиться всему, чего я так жажду. Пусть горят огнем все запреты!

Я отстранено замечаю: парень, к которому мы направляемся, одет во что-то странное. Смутно припоминаю, что мы на студенческой вечеринке в честь Хэллоуина. Ну что ж, дамы и господа, вот она, нечисть, собственной персоной.

Приблизившись, я жадно втягиваю ноздрями воздух. Сладко… как же сладко он пахнет! Ты подхватываешь меня под руку, и только тогда я понимаю, что пошатнулась. Неудивительно, ведь голова идет кругом.

Я резко прижимаю незнакомца к стене и тут же впиваюсь в его шею. Он не успевает даже пискнуть, и мне это почему-то не нравится. «Ну же!» – кричу я мысленно. – «Сопротивляйся!».

Кровь хлещет так быстро, что я не успеваю глотать, хотя стараюсь изо всех сил. Блаженство в чистом виде разливается по венам, я чувствую себя лучше с каждым глотком. Но насыщение все не наступает, и тогда я вгрызаюсь в шею еще сильнее.

– Достаточно, – говоришь ты тихо, но настойчиво.

Я отмахиваюсь, выдергиваю руку из твоей хватки.

Только не сейчас, Деймон. Не нужно меня тормозить. Ты же сам этого хочешь!

…Сильный удар о стену возвращает меня в реальность. Я заливаюсь смехом и начинаю плавно сползать на пол, но ты тут же хватаешь меня за плечи и встряхиваешь.

– Не обязательно его убивать.

И с каких это пор, Деймон, ты стал филантропом?

– Хочу еще, – шепчу тебе на ухо вместо ответа. Перед глазами по-прежнему кровавая пелена.

Ты киваешь.

– Тут много… еды, Елена. Но мы здесь не только для насыщения, помнишь?

Я хмурю брови.

– Ты должна научиться себя контролировать.

Боги, о каком контроле идет речь? Я только-только отпустила себя, наконец почувствовала вкус вседозволенности, впервые позволила себе дышать полной грудью!.. Нет, контроль явно не входит в мои планы.

– Тогда учи, – говорю я сквозь зубы, понимая, что иначе ты не успокоишься.

– Отлично, – ухмыляешься ты и подводишь меня к очередной жертве.

Пышногрудая блондинка? Серьезно?

Впрочем, пахнет она так, что мне все равно, кто она и как выглядит.

Ты ловишь ее взгляд и что-то внушаешь. Теперь девчонка в твоей власти. Совсем юная, наверное, едва старше меня… Чувствую внутри резкое покалывание, но тут же отгораживаюсь от него. Жажда отравляет мое сознание, отодвигая на задний план все остальные эмоции. И сейчас меня это вполне устраивает.

Я смотрю на шею блондинки горящими глазами, начинаю наклоняться…

– Не так быстро, милая, – ты перехватываешь инициативу.

Сжимаю кулаки от негодования – не могу ждать!

Ты усмехаешься, видя мое нетерпение. Обходишь блондинку сзади, убираешь рукой волосы с ее шеи и плавно прокусываешь две маленькие дырочки.

Девчонка выгибается, с ее губ срывается стон. Она хочет тебя, Деймон, я чувствую это. Но, знаешь, смотреть на то, как ты ее пьешь, не менее эротично.

Меня бросает в дрожь – от предвкушения или возбуждения, уже не разобрать. Чувствую во рту металлический привкус крови, а между ног – влагу.

Мое представление о жажде резко расширяется. Кажется, столь сильного желания я не испытывала никогда в жизни. Вожделение, голод, похоть – все перемешивается настолько, что невозможно отличить одно от другого. Хочу лишь одного – получить освобождение, утолить все эти чувства до единого.

Закусываю до боли губу и, бросив на тебя многообещающий взгляд, резко срываюсь с места. Хватаю первого попавшегося человека и впиваюсь в его предплечье. Парень, девушка – мне все равно. Вкус крови у всех одинаково сладок.

Кровь из руки течет медленно, я не могу насытиться и толкаю человека на пол. Толпа вокруг с радостным криком расступается, кто-то свистит и что-то выкрикивает. Идиоты, они думают, что это часть представления!

Я вгоняю клыки в шею, не заботясь, попала ли в вену. Хочу разодрать свою жертву на части, хочу выпить все до последней капли! О, какое же это неземное ощущение!

Кровь повсюду, но мне плевать. Да я искупаться в ней готова, если потребуется!

Но ты не даешь насладиться, чертов эгоист!

Резко хватаешь меня и тащишь прочь. Я вырываюсь и щелкаю зубами. Пусти! Хочу снова ощутить этот вкус!

Вдруг ты тормозишь, хватаешь меня за затылок и одним быстрым движением впиваешься в губы. Не целуешь, нет – даешь ощутить вкус крови своей жертвы. Ноги подкашиваются, а мир вокруг, и без того крутящийся каруселью, превращается в цветной калейдоскоп.

Я жадно слизываю кровь с твоих губ, проникаю языком в рот, надеясь отыскать заветные капли и там. Когда ты прикусываешь мою губу, я понимаю, что вовсе не крови сейчас хочу.

Ты ласкаешь меня языком, яростно, настойчиво, не оставляя путей к отступлению. Руки блуждают по моему телу, исследуя, вминая, подчиняя. Дыхание становится непозволительной роскошью – мы настолько заняты друг другом, что забываем обо всем.

Обхватываю тебя ногой, привлекая ближе, показывая, насколько сильно хочу тебя и проверяя, насколько сильно хочешь ты. Но ты вдруг отстраняешься.

– Мы на вечеринке, Елена, – твое дыхание рваное, тяжелое, а глаза просто горят пламенем.

Я растеряно оглядываюсь. Вижу скулящего у стены парня – того самого, которого едва не убила. В голове неожиданно проясняется. Я успеваю удивиться, что никому нет дела до умирающего человека, но от одной мысли о крови меня бросает в холодный пот.

– Стой здесь, – властно произносишь ты и, дождавшись моего кивка, бросаешься к пареньку. Прокусываешь запястье, заставляя выпить своей крови, и внушаешь забыть о случившемся. Я молча наблюдаю за происходящим, даже не пытаясь что-то анализировать.

Боюсь… Боюсь даже думать о том, что здесь произошло.

«Никаких эмоций!» – приказываю себе. И сразу становится легче.

Ты выводишь меня из клуба, усаживаешь в машину и рывком срываешься с места. Мы добираемся домой за считанные минуты. Впрочем, я не уверена, сколько времени прошло на самом деле.

Ощущаю себя словно в трансе, происходящее кажется нереальным. Перед глазами все плывет, и я отчетливо понимаю, что сейчас меня стошнит.

– Держись, – слышу твой голос. Он словно маячок для меня.

Открываю глаза. Когда мы успели оказаться в твоей комнате?

– Мне плохо, Деймон, – выдавливаю из себя.

Ты киваешь, словно и так это знаешь, и подхватываешь меня на руки. Несешь в ванную и прежде, чем я успеваю возразить, залезаешь вместе со мной под ледяной душ.

Хватаю ртом воздух, бью тебя в грудь, пытаюсь вырваться, но ты держишь крепко. Противоречивые эмоции разрывают на части. Я хочу одновременно рыдать и смеяться, хочу бежать подальше и оставаться рядом. Господи, что со мной?!

– Посмотри на меня, Елена, – требуешь ты, и я выполняю.

Твой взгляд полон сострадания и грусти. О нет, пожалуйста!.. Я не заслуживаю этого!

– Я рядом, мы справимся, – уверенно произносишь ты, словно убеждая. – Ты научишься себя контролировать. Мы все через это прошли.

– Ты не понимаешь, Деймон! – я дрожу. – Мне _понравилось_ то, что мы делали…

– Знаю. Тебе и должно было понравиться. Однако это не отменяет раскаяния. – Ты выдыхаешь и выключаешь воду. Я на миг замираю, потому что слышать такие слова от тебя, мужчины, которого я когда-то считала бездушным монстром, по меньшей мере, непривычно. – Не представляешь, насколько мы похожи…

Чувствую смятение. Потом меня накрывает волна благодарности. И, наконец, теплота – огромная, всепоглощающая, щемящая теплота в сердце. А за ней, уже по знакомому сценарию, неизменно следует чувство вины.

– Господи, почему не получается выключить?! – отчаянно выкрикиваю я, обхватывая руками голову.

Ты странно смотришь на меня и помогаешь выбраться из душевой кабинки.

– Может потому, что нет никакой волшебной кнопки.

Звучит словно не вопрос, а констатация факта. Я удивленно округляю глаза.

– Как нет?.. – шепчу едва слышно. Внутри волнами понимается паника. – Но ведь?..

– Стефан? – фыркаешь ты. – Я? Ты так ничего и не поняла!

Я моргаю. Ты устало вздыхаешь и отправляешься в комнату. Мокрая одежда оставляет на полу грязный розоватый след. Опустив голову, я обнаруживаю под ногами лужицу такого же цвета. Словно свидетельство нашего кровавого развлечения. Или морального падения – называйте, как хотите.

Начинаю судорожно сдирать платье. Если ты прав, и кнопки, отключающей эмоции, нет – значит, я попросту сойду с ума. Потому что ненавидеть себя сильнее, чем сейчас, просто невозможно.

– Т-с-с, – ты возвращаешься в ванную и пытаешься меня успокоить. Затем подхватываешь на руки и несешь в свою постель. – Твои эмоции сейчас зашкаливают, это просто нужно пережить.

– Не хочу! – кричу сквозь слезы. – Не могу больше чувствовать!

Не обращая внимания на мою истерику, ты укрываешь меня одеялом и крепко прижимаешь к себе, укачивая словно ребенка. Запах постельного белья – _твой запах_ – заволакивает сознание, успокаивает, убаюкивает.

– Не могу… – повторяю едва слышно, – не могу не любить тебя.

Слышу, как твое сердце пропускает удар, но ты молчишь. Тогда я набираюсь смелости и продолжаю:

– И его не могу не любить, понимаешь?

Ты замираешь. Повисает гнетущая, разъедающая тишина.

– Знаю, – наконец выдыхаешь ты. – Понял это еще давно… - добавляешь едва слышно.

– Потерять одного из вас – словно лишиться части себя, – голос дрожит. – Я не готова к этому, Деймон. И, боюсь, никогда не буду готова…

– Мы что-нибудь придумаем, – обещаешь ты. – А сейчас спи.

В нашей ситуации нечего придумывать, но я почему-то верю тебе. Усталость и опустошение накатывают с такой силой, что противиться не получается. Я сладко засыпаю в твоих объятьях, даже не подозревая о том, что все это время за дверью твоей комнаты стоял Стефан и что сейчас вы с ним отправитесь вниз, «решать нашу ситуацию»…

*** 

Открываю глаза и плавно потягиваюсь. Я в _твоей_ комнате, в _твоей_ постели, окутанная _твоим_ запахом, который, кажется, въелся в каждую клетку моего тела. Делаю вдох полной грудью и наслаждаюсь этим ароматом. Раньше ты так не пах.  
  
Ах да. Раньше я не была вампиром.  
  
На меня накатывает уже знакомое ощущение. Больше всего на свете сейчас хочется запустить клыки в плоть. Я готова укусить кого угодно, лишь бы снова почувствовать во рту пьянящий вкус крови.  
  
Зову тебя, толком не зная, в особняке ты или нет, и сколько вообще прошло времени с момента нашего возвращения.  
  
Слышу шаги. Ты поднимаешься на второй этаж и медленно, выверяя каждое свое движение, заходишь в комнату.  
  
Почему ты так напряжен?  
  
– Деймон, – повторяю я. – Прошу…  
  
Ты удивленно вскидываешь бровь и садишься на край кровати.  
  
Я смутно думаю о том, что это сумасшествие, _эта жажда_ , должно быть, никогда не закончатся.  
  
– Ты снова голодна, – говоришь немного удивленно. Наверное, хочешь предложить донорской крови, но тут же вспоминаешь, что мой организм ее не усваивает. – Готова отправиться на охоту?  
  
Отрицательно мотаю головой. Чувствую себя опустошенной и напряженной. Все тело болит.  
  
Нет, я совершенно не готова к охоте.  
  
Словно намекая, касаюсь рукой твоего запястья. И смотрю так, будто от этого зависит моя жизнь.  
  
– Уверена? – уточняешь ты. Я вижу проблески сомнения в твоих глазах – ты не можешь поверить в то, что я _сама_ прошу твоей крови?  
  
Придвигаюсь ближе в качестве подтверждения. Закусываю губу, ожидая, когда ты предложишь. От предвкушения кружится голова.  
  
Но ты почему-то медлишь.  
  
И тогда я беру инициативу в свои руки.  
  
Притягиваю тебя ближе, толкаю на кровать, позволяю своим рукам скользить по твоему совершенному телу. Десны сводит от желания укусить, желудок урчит от голода, но даже сейчас я знаю, что мне мало будет простого насыщения.  
  
Я боюсь и хочу этого одновременно.  
  
– Елена… – ты пытаешься что-то сказать, но я не слушаю.  
  
– Т-с-с, – выдыхаю прямо в губы и опускаюсь чуть ниже.  
  
Твоя шея выглядит очень соблазнительно. Я облизываюсь и как можно дальше отодвигаю воротник рубашки. Лицо искажено вампирской маской, но мне кажется, что тебе это даже нравится.  
  
Наклоняюсь и осторожно кусаю.  
  
Из твоего горла вырывается хриплый стон. Ты до боли сжимаешь меня руками и притягиваешь ближе. Ерзаю, пытаясь устроиться удобнее, и это только распаляет нас сильнее.  
  
Твоя кровь… Говорила ли я когда-нибудь, что ее вкус великолепен? Она не насыщает настолько, как человеческая, но… есть в ней что-то такое… Что-то, что заставляет желать большего и не дает остановиться.  
  
Я жадно пью тебя, смакуя каждую каплю. Тело горит, и я вдруг понимаю, что пути назад уже нет.  
  
Отрываюсь от твоей шеи и смотрю на тебя. Что ты чувствуешь, Деймон? Покажи мне. Я должна знать.  
  
Твои глаза горят, на лице читается блаженство. О-о, ты определенно хочешь большего.  
  
Я киваю, и тогда ты рывком переворачиваешь меня на спину и упираешься руками по бокам от моей головы. Рычишь. Хищно улыбаешься, когда я обхватываю тебя ногой, и хрипло стонешь, когда прижимаюсь еще сильнее.  
  
Твой взгляд восхищенно скользит по моему телу. Я смутно понимаю, что на мне лишь белье, еще влажное после душа. Оно мешает, я хочу _вся_ чувствовать тебя.  
  
Стягиваю с тебя рубашку, тянусь к джинсам. Ты перехватываешь мои руки и запрокидываешь их за голову. Целуешь – нетерпеливо, жадно. И я отвечаю так же.  
  
Грани дозволенного стерты. Возможно, я пожалею об этом позже. А возможно, не пожалею никогда.  
  
Ты разрываешь мое белье и отбрасываешь его прочь. Я запрокидываю голову, закатываю от наслаждения глаза. Твой язык умело описывает круги вокруг моих сосков, пальцы мнут грудь, а затем опускаются ниже. О-о, Деймон!..  
  
Умелые ласки доводят до экстаза, но нет – не так, я хочу чувствовать тебя внутри. Открываю глаза, намереваясь перевернуть тебя на спину, и в этот момент время останавливается.  
  
– Стефан?.. – шепчу одними губами. В голову бьет адреналин, к горлу подкатывает неприятное ощущение.  
  
Как давно он здесь? Стоит у двери, облокотившись на стену, и наблюдает.  
  
Я в ужасе моргаю. Сейчас же произойдет катастрофа!  
  
Стефан подходит ближе. На его лице ревность и еще что-то… О боже!  
  
Меня бросает в дрожь.  
  
– Деймон, пожалуйста, – испуганно прошу я, сама не зная чего. Чтобы ты отпустил мои руки, чтобы не затевал смертельную драку с братом, чтобы позволил ему избить себя? Что? Чего я от тебя хочу?!  
  
– Все в порядке, – вдруг говоришь ты.  
  
Я смотрю на тебя, словно на сумасшедшего. Затем перевожу взгляд на Стефана.  
  
Ты отодвигаешься от меня, и я вдруг резко ощущаю себя брошенной. Хватаю простынку, пытаясь прикрыться. Можно подумать, Стефан не видел меня голой. Но сейчас почему-то это кажется правильным.  
  
Хочу извиниться, хочу сказать, что мне жаль.  
  
Но так ли это?  
  
Я не могу выбрать одного из вас, но у меня не хватает сил отказаться от обоих. Стефан мой парень, но и ты, Деймон, давно перестал быть просто другом. Черт, ты никогда не был просто другом.  
  
Я хочу быть с тобой. И хочу быть с ним.  
  
Господи, до чего я докатилась?! Пала настолько низко, что самой противно!  
  
Я не выдерживаю пронзительный взгляд Стефана и опускаю голову, готовая разрыдаться в любой момент. Кровать прогибается. Неужели, он сел рядом?  
  
– Посмотри на меня, Елена, – тихо просит Стефан.  
  
Я поднимаю виноватый взгляд. Что-то в его тоне настораживает меня.  
  
Делаю глубокий вдох и отчетливо ощущаю запах крови. _Человеческой крови._  
  
– Я хочу разделить с тобой вечность, – говорит он. – И готов на многое ради этого.  
  
Неужели Риппер вернулся? Я содрогаюсь от одной мысли об этом. Но что-то мне подсказывает, что передо мной не безжалостный убийца, а всего лишь Стефан. Слегка потерявший контроль Стефан.  
  
– Если ты не можешь без Деймона, я уйду, – продолжает он.  
  
– Не хочу, чтобы ты уходил! – отчаянно мотаю головой. – Я люблю тебя!  
  
– Но и его любишь?  
  
Всхлипываю, закусываю до боли губу, чтобы не разреветься. И киваю.  
  
Ожидаю чего угодно, но только не того, что происходит дальше.  
  
Стефан целует меня. Нежно и обреченно. А потом отстраняется.  
  
Я ошарашено перевожу взгляд с него на тебя. Почему ты молчишь, Деймон? Почему до сих пор здесь?  
  
Твое лицо непроницаемо, лишь глаза темнее обычного. Ревнуешь, я же вижу. Но почему-то не уходишь.  
  
Стефан берет меня за подбородок и поворачивает к себе лицом. На этот раз поцелуй отнюдь не целомудренный. Настойчивый и властный. Настолько, что мне тяжело противиться.  
  
Не понимаю, что происходит. Реальность ускользает с каждым движением его языка.  
  
Ты наблюдаешь, молча, напряженно. Я должна прекратить это, должна уйти. Но не могу. Слишком слаба. Слишком зависима от вас обоих.  
  
Стефан опрокидывает меня на спину, скользит губами по шее, ключицам, опускается к груди. Я пытаюсь держаться, пытаюсь не закрыть глаза от удовольствия – _потому что ты смотришь на меня_ – но это выше моих сил.  
  
Он царапает клыками мое тело. Прикусывает кожу, посасывает.  
  
Я выгибаюсь, безмолвно моля о большем. И продолжаю смотреть на тебя.  
  
Жажда снова заполняет сознание. Сейчас я движима лишь ею. Настолько, что сама ужасаюсь собственным мыслям.  
  
Протягиваю руку, касаюсь тебя, провожу пальцами от груди до пупка. Твои глаза вспыхивают. Барьеры рушатся. А может, их никогда и не было.  
  
Ты подвигаешься ближе и полностью подчиняешь меня поцелуем. Стефан не прекращает ласкать мою грудь. Его руки дразнят меня, повторяя то, что недавно делал со мной ты.  
  
Вы устраиваетесь по обе стороны от меня. Продолжаете испытывать границы моего терпения своими ласками. Каждый мой нерв, словно оголенный провод; тело отзывается на любое прикосновение.  
  
Стефан с силой прикусывает мой сосок, а ты проталкиваешь в меня два пальца.  
  
С губ срывается стон. И на этот раз он адресован вам обоим.  
  
Я больше не различаю, где чьи прикосновения. Просто закрываю глаза и отдаюсь этому чувству. Напряжение достигает апогея. Выгибаюсь, двигаю бедрами навстречу, чувствуя, что вот-вот достигну финиша.  
  
И тут вы оба останавливаетесь.  
  
Я растеряно открываю глаза, пытаясь понять, что случилось.  
  
Стефан слева – лежит, облокотившись на согнутую руку. В его глазах неутоленная жажда, на губах – таинственная полуулыбка.  
  
Перевожу взгляд на тебя и замираю. Полностью обнаженный, ты нависаешь надо мной. Я впервые вижу тебя возбужденным, и это не может не возбуждать меня.  
  
Стефан берет меня за руку, когда ты устраиваешься между моих ног. Плавным медленным движением входишь в меня, даешь привыкнуть, ловишь губами мои тихие стоны. А затем начинаешь двигаться.  
  
Я словно тону. Это божественно прекрасно и вместе с тем невыносимо.  
  
Стискиваю руку Стефана, а тебя сильнее обхватываю ногами. Ты рычишь, сжимаешь руками мои ягодицы и задаешь нашим движениям именно тот ритм, который мне нужен.  
  
Когда клыки Стефана прокусывают мое запястье, я кончаю в первый раз. Ты даешь мне несколько секунд и возобновляешь движения, словно знаешь, с какой силой и под каким углом нужно войти, чтобы оргазм снова накрыл меня.  
  
Стефан позволяет нам насладиться моментом. Он понимает: это наш первый раз. Все еще посасывая кровь из моей руки, он выглядит довольным. Я ласково улыбаюсь, и в следующий раз, когда тело сотрясает сладкая судорога, смотрю ему прямо в глаза. Но пульсирую я вокруг тебя, Деймон.  
  
…Теряю счет оргазмам. Не думала, что их может быть так много за один раз. Тело слушается плохо. Ощущения зашкаливают, находясь где-то на грани боли и наслаждения.  
  
Я хочу, чтоб и ты достиг пика. Но ты вдруг припадаешь к моей шее и прокусываешь артерию. И мир снова взрывается. По твоему участившемуся дыханию я понимаю, что разрядка близка. Зачем ты сдерживаешь себя, Деймон? Ну же!..  
  
Резко отстранившись, ты переворачиваешь меня на бок. Стефан так близко, что я закидываю на него ногу. Ты входишь в меня сзади и снова начинаешь двигаться. Смена позы позволяет оттянуть пик удовольствия, и я без стеснения наслаждаюсь новыми ощущениями.  
  
Запускаю руку в джинсы Стефана и начинаю ласкать его пальцами. Стефан запрокидывает голову и закрывает глаза от удовольствия.  
  
– Укуси его, – шепчешь ты. Голос сбивается, дыхание рваное, движения резкие. Ты на грани – я чувствую.  
  
Мне не дотянуться до шеи Стефана. Поэтому я запускаю клыки в его грудь. Из его горла вырывается протяжный стон, член в моей руке резко напрягается, и спустя пару секунд я чувствую теплую сперму на ладони.  
  
Его сердце лихорадочно стучит. Я ощущаю этот ритм на кончике своего языка. В буквальном смысле.  
  
Ты ускоряешь темп, резко выскальзываешь и снова вбиваешься в меня. Повторяешь этот нехитрый маневр, затем еще раз. На какое-то мгновение замираешь, по твоему телу пробегает едва заметная дрожь – и ты с хриплым стоном кончаешь. К этому моменту я тоже тону в очередном оргазме.  
  
Вкус крови во рту продлевает эйфорию. Я обессилено падаю на Стефана, пытаясь унять выскакивающее из груди сердце. Ты выскальзываешь из меня и зарываешься носом в мои волосы. Хочу обнять тебя, но сил перевернуться нет, потому я запрокидываю руку и касаюсь твоего лица. Стефан гладит меня по голове, я прижимаюсь к его телу, прислонившись щекой к груди, а ты крепко обнимаешь меня сзади.  
  
Это мгновение кажется мне самым лучшим моментом жизни.  
  
Я понимаю, что вы оба – именно оба, а не каждый по отдельности – мое спасение и успокоение. Меня больше не разъедает чувство вины; сердце не болит от невозможности выбрать, какой же части – левой или правой – ему лишиться. Его словно склеили, и теперь я могу дышать полной грудью.  
  
Запреты разрушены, границы стерты.  
  
Все вдруг становится поразительно простым.  
  
– Люблю вас… – тихо шепчу я, закрывая глаза.  
  
И мысленно добавляю: «Спасибо за то, что не стали разрывать меня на части»…


End file.
